Saturday Night Disaster
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Aomine tidak bisa menikmati malam minggunya dengan tenang kali ini. Ia menjadi salah satu korban dari skenario maut sang emperor bergunting. TIDAK! Jangan truth or dare lagi! Namun kehendak sang emperor tentulah mutlak. Bagaimana kasak-kusuk mereka di mansion besar keluarga Akashi? DLDR. Teiko era. Sekuel dari Do or Die. AoAkaMura kelas IX, sisanya kelas VIII. RnR?


**Halo? Ada yang masih ingat dengan fiksi berjudul Truth or Dare dan Do or Die? Ini adalah sekuel dari dua fiksi tersebut. Saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung saya selama ini.  
**

**Enjoy!**

.

**Saturday Night Disaster** © Blackeyes Asakura

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

Malam minggu, terbayang di semua orang pasti malam dimana mereka bisa bersantai atau bahkan berkencan dengan kekasih mereka. Malam minggu pastinya diisi yang enak-enak lah, sebelum bertemu kembali dengan _monster_ _day_ alias senin.

Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Aomine. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu tengah diintai maut malam ini. Kenapa? Karena malam ini tidak Ia habiskan di kamarnya dengan setumpuk majalah porno favoritnya, tidak. Dirinya sangat membenci kenyataan ini namun juga tidak bisa menolak.

Saat ini dirinya telah terperangkap skenario maut sang emperor seribu gunting. Tahulah siapa. Gara-gara ulah pemuda bocil (bocah kecil. Red) itu dirinya beserta lima orang lain harus meninggalkan rumah selama semalam.

Sederhana, emperor bernama Akashi itu hanya mengundang (dan semua cukup tahu undangan Akashi artinya perintah) mereka semua menginap di mansionnya dengan alasan orangtuanya sedang keluar kota dan dirinya takut sendirian–blah, Akashi memang tidak pernah pikir-pikir kalau mau cari alasan, nonsens sekali. Mana ada penjahat yang mau menyatroni rumah seribu gunting itu?

Dan saat ini Aomine tengah duduk manis dengan wajah masam di ruang keluarga Akashi. Lima orang lainnya juga duduk bersila membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Jadi, apa maumu, Akashi?" tanyanya langsung. Sebal sekali Ia, majalahnya pasti sedang menunggu untuk dibaca nun jauh di sana.

"Iya, Aka-_chin_, lagipula aku lapar," tanggap Murasakibara, seperti biasa, tidak nyambung. Padahal dia membawa sekantong besar kudapan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat pertemuan yang melekatkan persahabatan kita," jawab pemuda berambut merah itu. Semuanya berpandangan. Persahabatan? **Perbudakan** iya, kayaknya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Momoi. Akashi hanya mendehem sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca bekas minuman bersoda.

Kise terbelalak. Aomine menahan nafas. Midorima menjatuhkan lucky itemnya. Murasakibara tampak trauma. Momoi menutup mulutnya. Dan Kuroko tampak biasa saja.

'_**Ya Tuhan, tidak lagi...'**_

Akashi menyeringai saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang drastis di antara mereka. Tangannya meletakkan botol itu di tengah lingkaran duduk mereka.

"Kita akan bermain _truth or dare_ semalam penuh."

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"**

Midorima yang pertama bangkit dengan semangat 45, "tidak, Akashi-_senpai_. Saya tidak mau ikut hal semacam ini. Jadi, saya mau pul–"

**Ceb.**

"Ah, maaf, tanganku tergelincir. Kau mau apa?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum malaikat (pencabut nyawa) pada Midorima yang tengah kejang-kejang setelah sebelumnya gunting merah melesat dengan jarak yang sangat tipis.

Semuanya memandangi nasib Midorima yang kurang beruntung.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang. Kalau terlalu malam aku khawatir kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan tidur yang layak," kata Akashi, memutar botol di depannya. Semuanya sontak berdo'a.

'Jangan aku, jangan aku. Ya Tuhan, jangan aku!'

Botol itu berputar kencang, kemudian melambat, semua mata mengikutinya lekat-lekat, seakan melihat jalan takdir mereka. Akhirnya botol itu berhenti pada–

**Prang!** "Ya Tuhan..."

–Midorima Shintaro.

"Yah, kerosuke-nya pecah lagi..." gumam mereka semua. Antara bersyukur dan kasihan karena Midorima kembali mendapat giliran pertama. Yang bersangkutan menghela nafas.

"_Truth_."

"Ah, aku belum jelaskan, ya?" tanya Akashi, senyum di wajahnya yang sejak tadi tidak pudar-pudar membuat semua makhluk di sekitarnya terus memasang mode siaga satu.

"Pertanyaan atau tantangan diberikan seorang satu. Jadi kau akan menerima enam pertanyaan atau enam tantangan. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" jelas Akashi, tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Midorima menelan ludah dengan paksa. Mengangguk. "Pertanyaan pertama dariku; apa yang kau sukai dari Takao Kazunari?"

Midorima membelalakkan matanya. Dari mana Akashi tahu masalah Takao?

Iris hijaunya langsung melirik dengan tajam ke pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah bersiul-siul garing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kise sialan, Midorima menyesal tidak membunuhnya saat ada kesempatan.

"A-Apa? I-Itu, a-aku," gagapnya, keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya. Oh Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu yang teraniaya ini.

"Ah, ya, aku lupa bilang," kata Akashi lagi, menyela, "kalau yang bersangkutan lama melaksanakannya, yang mengajukan tantangan atau pertanyaan boleh menambah–"

"Aku suka senyumnya!" ucap Midorima panik, takut pertanyaannya ditambah. Enam pertanyaan saja sudah membebani pikirannya, apalagi ditambah?

Semuanya menahan tawa. Duuuh, Midorima terlihat manis dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Andai Takao melihat ini.

"Baiklaaaah, yang kedua dari aku!" kata Momoi, mengacungkan tangan kanannya. Midorima melotot, kalau yang bertanya Momoi pasti tidak jauh dari masalah cinta-cintaan.

"Kapan Midorin jadian dengan Takao-_kun_?"

"Buh!" Semuanya menahan tawa, wajah Midorima semakin memerah. **TUH KAAAAN!**

"S-Sejak, s-sejak... um, s-sebenarnya kami belum jadian," katanya, mengaku. Semuanya kembali menahan tawa. Sudah mereka duga, Midorima memang terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukainya.

"Kapan kau mau menembak dia?" tanya Aomine. Midorima mendelik. Sejak kapan Aomine tertular virus kepo Momoi? Kenapa, sih, tidak ada yang bertanya hal yang normal? Ramalan bintangnya hari ini, kek, apa, kek, cinta melulu.

"A-Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin tidak akan pernah," jawabnya sambil menunduk.

**DUUUH LUCUNYA, PENGEN NYIUM IH SUMPAH.**

"Midorima-_kun_ sudah pernah bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Kuroko. Midorima kembali terbelalak. Bahkan Kuroko juga ikut-ikutan? Ya Tuhan, semakin banyak biang gosip di sekitarnya.

"P-Pernah."

"Kapan, kapan?" tanya Kise. Midorima mendengus kesal. Ia masih menunduk.

"W-Waktu aku membeli _lucky_ _item_ku, dia anak pemilik toko langgananku."

**CIEE, CINTA BERSEMI DI TOKO **_**LUCKY ITEM**_** RUPANYA.**

"Apa Mido-_chin_ sudah berkenalan dengan dia?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah kudapannya. Demi apa Murasakibara ikut-ikutan masalah beginian? Kiamat memang sudah dekat, rupanya.

"S-Sudah."

Semuanya ber-oh ria. Midorima lega karena bagiannya sudah selesai.

Akashi kembali memutar botol itu. Semuanya–kecuali Midorima, menahan nafas. Dengan gerakan lambat botol itu berhenti saat mulutnya menunjuk ke arah–

"A-Aka-_chin_, tolong jangan apa-apakan kudapanku lagi."

–Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Aku pilih _truth_ sekarang, tidak mau _dare_," kata pemuda ungu itu. Akashi hanya tersenyum samar padanya.

"Pertanyaan pertama dariku; siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Akashi. Buset dah, sejak kapan sih Akashi jadi suka kepoin masalah cinta orang lain? Murasakibara tampak terkejut, violetnya mengecil.

"A-Apa? C-Cinta p-pertama?" Akashi mengangguk. Murasakibara mulai merasakan perutnya berputar.

"T-Tapi jangan ada yang marah, soalnya aku sudah tidak suka lagi pada orangnya," kata Murasakibara, entah kenapa violetnya melirik pemuda berwajah datar yang duduk di samping Momoi.

Semuanya mengangguk. Murasakibara menelan ludah.

"C-Cinta p-pertamaku adalah, A-A-A-A-Ak-Aka-_chin_..."

**SYUUUUU**

Semuanya hening. Akashi sendiri tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Kuroko diam-diam menunduk.

"T-Tapi itu sudah lama sekali! K-Kuro-_chin_ jangan khawatir!" sambung pemuda itu, panik.

**Duh, kok adegannya mirip komik shoujo begini?**

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Murasakibara, "tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_." Momoi berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasana, "giliranku, apa yang dulu _Senpai_ suka dari Akashi-_senpai_?"

**BLAH! Apanya yang mencairkan suasana? Makin beku iya.**

"H-Hah? Y-Ya dulu kupikir Aka-_chin_ imut, dia sering main ke rumahku. Tapi semenjak memegang gunting dia jadi berubah dan aku tidak suka lagi padanya," jawab pemuda itu.

**Buset, itu mah curhat namanya!**

"Memangnya umur berapa Akashi pegang gunting?" tanya Aomine, kepo.

"Kalau tidak salah saat kelas 5 SD."

"Bagaimana ceritanya sampai Akashi-_senpai_ pegang gunting?" Kise merangsek maju dengan pertanyaan itu. Lama-lama ini mah mengungkit masa kecil Akashi kayaknya.

"Aku kurang tahu kronologisnya, hanya kata tetangganya, rumah Aka-_chin_ ada yang menyatroni tapi langsung kabur dengan gunting menancap di pahanya. Sejak saat itu Aka-_chin_ bawa gunting kemana-mana."

**Anak SD psikopat ternyata.**

Akashi yang sedari tadi dibicarakan hanya diam sambil sesekali memutar mata. Mau marah-marah juga bagaimana, ini 'kan rencananya sendiri.

"Apa Akashi-_kun_ pernah melukai temannya dengan gunting itu?" tanya Kuroko. Wah, edisi spesial, nih. Spesial uke, maksudnya.

"Pernah. Kalau tidak salah anak bernama Kagami pernah tergores pipinya gara-gara Ia mengambil sosis di bento Aka-_chin_."

**Nah 'kan, psikopat. Lama-lama bakal ada sinetron dengan judul 'Aku dan Guntingku' ini mah.**

"Bagaimana reaksi anak itu?" tanya Midorima.

"Yah, biasa, melotot kemudian mundur seribu langkah." Setelah mengatakan itu Murasakibara menghela nafas lega, gilirannya sudah lewat. Ia kembali memakan kudapannya yang tadi terabaikan, masalah Akashi dan guntingnya membuat Ia sedikit lapar.

Akashi kembali memutar botol itu.

Putar. Putar. Putar. Dan berhenti–

"_Truth_."

–pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Akashi-_senpai_, aku yang pertama tanya, ya!" seru Momoi, mengangkat tangannya antusias. Akashi hanya menghela nafas, mengangguk.

"Siapa cinta pertama _Senpai_?"

Duh, pertanyaan itu lagi. Akashi sedikit terbelalak tadi, kini wajahnya mulai panik dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"A-Atsushi."

Murasakibara yang tengah memakan kudapannya sampai tersedak karena jawaban Akashi.

**Cieee, gayung bersambut nih, yeee. Sayang sudah terlambat.**

"T-Tapi itu dulu! Sebelum dia jadi raksasa tukang jajan," sambung pemuda berambut merah itu saat merasakan aura suram dari Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau suka dari Murasakibara dulu?" tanya Aomine. Sepertinya pemuda ini sudah terkena virus gosip Momoi.

"Karena Ia sering menggendongku berangkat dan pulang sekolah."

**Anjir, itu sih babu namanya.**

"Apa yang _Senpai_ suka dari Kuroko-_cchi_?" tanya Kise. Kuroko sedikit kaget, menatap bingung Kise.

"H-Hah?! A-Apa? A-Aku suka semuanya lah!" terang Akashi spontan. Sedetik kemudian merutuki ucapannya sendiri.

Semuanya cengar-cengir melihat Akashi salting. Kuroko sendiri wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Dimana kencan pertama kalian?" tanya Midorima.

"M-Maji Burger. Tetsuya suka _vanilla shake_ di sana."

"Dimana Aka-_chin_ menyatakan cinta pada Kuro-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Di lapangan basket."

"K-Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ memilih lapangan basket?" tanya Kuroko, sedikit gugup.

"Kupikir biar sekalian pulang bersama."

**CIEEEEEE!**

Akashi menghela nafas lega, gilirannya sudah terlewat.

Emperor galau itu kembali memutar botol di depannya. Kali ini botol itu berputar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya–efek emosi sepertinya, saudara. Dan kemudian berhenti pada–

"Gyaaa!"

–Momoi Satsuki.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai panik saat tatapan semua orang di sana tertuju padanya. Ia tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"A-Aku pilih _dare_, deh."

**Akhirnya ada yang cukup jantan untuk mengambil **_**dare**_**, saudara sekalian.**

"_Dare_ pertama dariku, bacakan salah satu puisi yang kau hafal untuk menyatakan cinta," sambut Akashi, kembali menyeringai seperti semula. Momoi menelan ludah. Perlahan Ia berdiri.

"M-Mawar itu merah, violet itu biru, Tetsu-_kun_ _I love you_."

Momoi nekat. Benar-benar nekat.

Saat ini gadis itu tengah dipelototi oleh mantan Kaptennya tersebut. Ia segera mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha menjelaskan, "aku tidak suka Tetsu-_kun_, hanya kebetulan namanya cocok di puisi itu. Whoa!"

Untung Akashi ditahan Aomine dan Murasakibara, sehingga guntingnya tidak jadi melesat. Cemburu memang tidak tertahankan.

"Yang kedua dariku," kata Midorima. Dan Momoi merasakan firasat yang sangat tidak enak. "Nyanyi dangdut di depan rumah ini."

"APA?!"

"Ah, aku juga sekalian, Momoi-_cchi_. Nyanyinya sekalian joget ya, kalau bisa yang lagi populer itu, goyang itik," kata Kise, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dari mana pula dia tahu goyang itik?

"HA?!"

"Terus kepalanya digoyang-goyang seperti trio macan, ya, Satsuki," sambung Aomine. Momoi makin tertekan. Sudah tak mampu berkata 'HAH?!' lagi sepertinya.

"Nyanyinya sambil makan, ya, Sa-_chin_," Murasakibara ikut-ikutan. Ia menyodorkan sebuah stik jagung pada gadis itu.

"Pakai mantel bulu dan kacamata hitam, ya, Momoi-_san_. Akashi-_kun_ punya, kok."

"TETSU-_KUN_ JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN?!"

Setelah beberapa lama menyiapkan diri dan mental, akhirnya Momoi turun ke medan perang. Gadis itu mengenakan mantel bulu milik Ayah Akashi dan kacamata hitam milik Midorima.

"Ehehem, _check sound_," katanya, mengepalkan tangan. Bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Sial, masih ramai lagi di luar.

Momoi memasukkan stik jagung ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah benda itu sebentar sebelum siap beraksi.

"**Jhwarang pwlang, wbwhng jwhrhang pwhlawng. Twiawhp mwlawm swukwa kwluwywuran*~"**

Gadis itu menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagu dangdut yang Ia tahu, sambil berusaha goyang itik dan mengguncang-guncangkan kepalanya ala trio macan. Asli, abstrak abis.

Semua yang lewat di depan rumah Akashi sampai berhenti untuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Mungkin heran alien mana yang sedang terjangkit virus dangdutan.

Sementara lima pemuda yang menumbalkan gadis itu bersembunyi sambil menahan tawa di belakang pintu rumah Akashi.

"**Jhwarang pwlang, wbwhng jwhrhang pwhlawng. Awku jwrang diswaywang-swayawng~"**

Akhirnya siksaan itu terhenti. Momoi langsung ngibrit ke dalam rumah.

"T-Tontonan yang bagus, S-Satsuki. B-Buh!" komentar Aomine, berusaha menahan tawanya. Kise yang melihat wajah Momoi yang memprihatinkan langsung memukul punggung Aomine.

"Tega, kasihan Momoi-_cchi_!"

Padahal rasanya tadi Kise yang menyuruhnya goyang itik.

Semuanya kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah. Hanya tiga orang tersisa yang belum mendapat giliran. Aomine, Kise, Kuroko. Akankah terjadi peristiwa gampar-gamparan? Kita lihat saja.

Akashi kembali memutar botol itu.

"_Truth_."

Dan berhenti pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mengetahui sang Uke yang mendapat giliran, Akashi berdehem. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Pertama dariku, apa kau pernah tertawa?"

"Pernah."

"CIIIUUUSS? Kapan, kapan?" Kise langsung nimbrung dengan heboh.

"Ketika melihat Momoi-san tadi."

**ANJIR JELEB.**

"Apa yang kau suka dari Aka-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara. Kuroko sedikit membelalakkan matanya tadi, namun segera kembali normal.

"K-Karena Akashi-_kun_ tampan dan jenius."

**CIYEEE, lihat hidungnya Akashi sudah terbang kemana-mana, tuh.**

"Apa kesan pertamamu saat bertemu dengan Akashi-_senpai_?" tanya Momoi setelah galaunya reda.

"Pemuda imut tapi menyeramkan."

"Apa kau pernah takut dengannya?" tanya Aomine.

"Pernah."

"Karena apa?" sambung Midorima. Kuroko terdiam sejenak.

"Ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya, dia bilang 'Aku suka padamu, jadianlah denganku,' sambil menodongkan gunting."

"BUH!" Aomine nyaris tertawa tadi, sebelum Kise memukul punggungnya. Mengingatkan akan bahaya bila menertawakan Akashi, nyawa belum cukup jadi bayarannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo putar lagi. Tinggal kalian berdua, tahu." Akashi kembali memutar botolnya sambil mendelik ke arah Aomine dan Kise yang tengah merasakan aura kurang sedap dari pemuda itu.

"Tch, aku duluan."

Dan botol berhenti pada Aomine. "_Dare_," kata pemuda itu sesegera mungkin. Sepertinya biar kelihatan gagah di depan Kise.

"Cium Ryota di depan kami," kata Akashi, langsung tembak.

"**APA?!"**

"**HAH?!"**

Baik Aomine dan Kise berteriak kaget. Apa-apaan itu, melanggar Undang-Undang Pornografi!

"Cium Ryota di depan kami," ulangnya. "Perlu kulempar gunting ini supaya kau mengerti?"

Kise berusaha menolak. "T-Tapi _Senpai_, i-itu 'kan po–"

Kise tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Aomine dengan kecepatan kilat menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Mata Kise langsung terbelalak kaget, sedetik kemudian Aomine melepas ciuman mereka. Wajah Kise serasa terpanggang.

Hening.

"B-Baiklah, _dare_ kedua dariku," kata Momoi, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Gombalin Ki-chan, dong."

**Blah! Sama saja ternyata!**

Baru saja Kise mau protes, Aomine langsung melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kise dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat hingga dada mereka bertabrakan.

"Kise," ucap Aomine dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar berat dan dalam. Kise mulai memerah.

"U-Um?"

"Jangan pernah datang ke taman bunga siang-siang."

"M-Memangnya k-kenapa, Aomine-cchi?"

"Nanti mereka semua layu karena pesonamu."

**SYUUUUUUU**

Wajah Kise semakin memerah. Sementara penonton mulai grasak-grusuk tidak tenang. Ada yang mengeluarkan _handycam_ seperti Akashi, ada yang berbagi _pop corn_ seperti Murasakibara dan Midorima, ada yang mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada dan memandangi mereka dengan mata blingbling seperti Momoi, bahkan yang tetap datar pun ada, Kuroko contohnya.

**Ini mah nonton Aomine dan Kise pacaran namanya!**

"D-_Dare_ dariku, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Kise," kata Midorima. Aomine mendecih sesaat sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda pirang di dekapannya. Berbisik lirih.

"_... When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are..."_

Andai saja wajah Kise bisa lebih merah lagi.

"Lamar Kise-_chin_!" kata Murasakibara, entah kenapa bersemangat sekali. Kise melotot padanya.

"Tap–"

"Kise," interupsi Aomine, memegang wajah Kise hingga kembali berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku, tidak ada orang lain di sini yang boleh mendapatkan tatapan dari manik madu milikmu," sambungnya. Kise semakin gugup. Aomine melaksanakan dare kok serius banget, Kise 'kan jadi GR.

"Kau punya dua pilihan. Menikahiku atau tidak. Tapi jika kau menikahi orang lain, pastikan Ia tahan bantingan, pukulan, tusukan dan tahan api."

**PSSSHHHH**

Sudah, bakar saja wajah Kise kalau begini caranya.

"Peluk Kise-_kun_ dan puji dia dengan kalimat terbaikmu," kata Kuroko. Kise kembali melotot, sejak kapan Kuroko jadi ikut-ikutan begitu?

Dan wajah Kise langsung menubruk dada Aomine. Lengan kuat pemuda redup itu telah melingkari punggungnya dengan erat. Tak lama kembali terdengar bisikan di telinganya.

"Sinarmu mengalahkan matahari..."

"GYAAAA! KALIAN _SO SWEET_ BANGEEEET!" teriak Momoi, _overload_ dengan semua kemanisan ini. Nyaris saja Ia pingsan melihat adegan tadi.

"Oi, Kise, bagianmu memberiku _dare_," kata Aomine tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"L-L-Lepaskan aku," kata Kise, dan Aomine pun melepaskannya.

Butuh beberapa lama sebelum mereka kembali normal, bahkan heterokrom Akashi masih berbinar aneh. Kemudian Akashi langsung menodong Kise dengan pertanyaan, "_truth or dare_?"

"T-_Truth_," jawab pemuda pirang itu, takut diapa-apakan kalau dirinya memilih _dare_.

"Pertanyaan pertama dari–"

"Oi, Akashi, gantian, dong!" potong Aomine nekat. Akashi mendelik sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalah (pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, mungkin kemesraan mereka sedikit meluluhkan hati karang sang emperor–blah, apa , sih).

"Sebelum kau berpacaran denganku, apa hubunganmu dengan Haizaki Shougo?" tanya Aomine. Ini, sih, nginterogasi. Sepertinya Aomine masih dendam dengan pemuda abu-abu itu.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Hanya tetangga dan kami memang sering bermain bersama sejak kecil," jawab Kise, mengerutkan dahinya karena pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Akashi. Duh, ini lagi. Akashi kepo banget sepertinya masalah cinta pertama orang lain.

"E–err, A-A-Aomine-_cchi_."

**PSSSSHHH**

Aomine serasa membakar wajahnya sendiri. Jadi Kise baru pertama kali suka pada orang? **Manisnyaaa~**

Momoi sudah teriak-teriak di situ, memuji betapa manisnya mereka berdua.

"Di mana kencan pertama kalian?" tanya Midorima.

"L-Lapangan basket." Oh, tidak heran. Aomine memang terlalu pelit. "T-Tapi aku senang, kok! Soalnya habis main basket bersama Aomine-_cchi_ mengajakku ke festival kembang api," sambungnya, berusaha membela sang cahaya. **Ciyeeee.**

"Apa barang yang pertama kali Dai-_chan_ berikan padamu?" tanya Momoi.

"Sepatu basket baru." Wuih, Aomine diam-diam tajir.

"Apa makanan pertama yang Mine-chin berikan padamu?" tanya Murasakibara.

"_Niku udon_."

"Kenapa kalian harus ribut dulu sebelum jadian?" tanya Kuroko. Kise langsung melotot.

"Ri–ribut bagaimana? A-Aku tidak pernah ribut dengan Aomine-_cchi_."

Momoi tertawa mengejek, "hah? Tidak pernah? Lalu maksudnya **'AKU BENCI AOMINE-SENPAI!' **lalu kabur setelah menamparnya apa?"

Kise kembali memerah.

"I-Itu karena k-kupikir A-Aomine-cchi menyukaiku, b-bukan karena da–"

Tanpa ada angin atau pun perintah Akashi, Aomine kembali menarik tengkuk Kise dan mencium pemuda pirang itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula yang lain sudah kelihatan lelah. Lihat saja Midorima yang sudah berjejer bak ikan pindang dengan Murasakibara di lantai rumah itu. Dan lagi Kuroko sudah menguap beberapa kali dari tadi.

Setelah membagi kamar untuk masing-masing orang, Akashi mematikan lampu ruang keluarga dan ikut tidur.

**Fin.**

***Jarang pulang, Abang jarang pulang. Tiap malam sukanya keluyuran. Jarang pulang, Abang jarang pulang. Aku jarang disayang-sayang.**

**Buat yang kepo sama lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin Momoi, tuh udah ditulis, hehe.**

**Wetsaaaah! Panjang beneeer! Capek gak sih bacanya? Takutnya kepanjangan malah jadi bikin kalian males baca .-. sudahlah, yang penting ini selesai, yeheeeeiii /goyang itik /woi**

**Buru-buru banget nggak, sih? Maa, serah deh, saya keburu diomelin disuruh tidur ama orangtua saya ;;;;;;A;;;;;; /tolong tabok Author ini/**

_**Review/concrit/flame, please?**_


End file.
